Ginevra
by sunny tuesday
Summary: The birth of Ginevra in a darkened time brings hope to the Weasley family. Oneshot


**Ginevra **

**_by StrawberryBonBon_ **

**Author's Note: **For those of you who have absolutely no idea who this StrawberryBonBon person is and why she's on your author alert, give me a second to explain. I was forbiddenlight and have decided to change my penname.

**Disclaimer:** No. Moving on.

**Oneshot **

A scream echoed from the clumsily built house at the end of the road. A stranger passing by took no notice, however, as if he had heard nothing. But the screams continued, growing louder and more painful. Molly Weasley's hands held to the bed post tightly, her knuckles growing bone-white. Sweat gleamed on her temple and her eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed again and again and again.

"Stop the pain! Stop it!" she cried desperately as her mother, a Mrs. John Prewitt, leaned down and stared at the space between Molly's legs.

"The baby's coming, honey." Mrs. Prewitt whispered softly. Molly stared weakly up at her mother. "Make the pain stop, Mum. Please..."

"Here, this will help," Mrs. Prewitt replied. She was an older woman; her once vibrant red hair was streaked with obvious grey and several new wrinkles had been added to her facial features. She was short and stocky, much like her daughter. But unlike Mrs. Weasley, she was very soft spoken and hardly ever raised her voice. Mrs. Prewitt grabbed an exceptionally long wand, made of what appeared to be a type of blue wood. Waving it in the air, she snapped it violently. An icy mist flowed out of the wand and Mrs. Prewitt guided it over to her daughter. The moment the mist contracted with Molly's skin, Molly smiled weakly, the screaming subsided, and the gravid woman laid there in a heap, breathing deeply and hungrily.

"That baby of yours just doesn't seem to want out," Mrs. Prewitt said a moment later as she slumped into a secondhand armchair. "Personally, this being your seventh child, that you would be more used to giving birth by now."

"Each time..." Molly gasped, "Is always worse... Than the last..."

"Whew," Mrs. Prewitt rubbed her face with her one clean hand. "I really don't want to see what it'd be like if you had another baby after this one."

"I don't think we will. Honestly, we barely have enough room for them all!" Molly laughed. "I just love kids, I really do... It'll be a sad day when I can't make anymore. Mum, you had five kids. I just wanted a couple more."

Suddenly Molly's face turned a slight purple and she gripped the sides of the bed once more. "Oh, Mum, please! Get this baby out of me! Oh, it hurts, Mum... It hurts!"

"I know it does, dear," Mrs. Prewitt sighed. "But it's inevitable pain. A necessary evil. You know how it is. Once this baby's in your arms, you'll forget about the pain. I know you will." The elderly woman bent down and peered into the space between Molly's legs. "I can see the top of her head now. She'll be out in a moment, dear, just push when I say 'three', okay?"

Molly nodded.

"Alright, that's my girl. Okay- _three_!" -Molly pushed for all she was worth- "_three!"-_again, Molly, grunting, sweat running down her temple and her hair looking like a red gorilla, pushed again, and again, and again. Until finally-

"She's out, Molly!" Mrs. Prewitt cried as she lifted the sobbing baby girl from the bed and began to clean her. After wrapping the newborn in a blanket, Mrs. Prewitt handed the poor thing to her daughter.

"Oh, Mum!" Molly sighed happily, allowing the baby to suckle her breast. "Oh, she's beautiful! I've always wanted a girl..." There were several minutes of hushed, happy silence as Molly laid back and closed her eyes. Mrs. Prewitt began to clean up when a large crack resounded in the hallway.

Mrs. Prewitt jumped at the noise, but Molly just laughed. "It's just Arthur, Mum."

"You can never be so sure," Mts. Prewitt said darkly as the room was cast into shadow. "Not in these times."

The little baby whimpered. The figure outside the door in the hallway knocked. "Come in, Arthur honey!"

"Hello, Molly, Mother," Arthur greeted the two woman as he walked inside. "Oh, Darling, she's beautiful!" he said happily, leaning down to embrace his wife and newborn daughter.

"You sound upset," Molly said slowly.

"Oh, yes, well..." Arthur began hurriedly, before trailing off.

"What is it, Arthur?" Molly asked sharply.

"It's just... Augustus died, Molly. He's been missing for over a week now. They found his body under a muggle building with the Dark Mark hanging over it." Arthur answered dimly.

"Oh, how awful!" Molly cried. "And to think, all we're doing is trying to raise a family and You Know Who kills someone twice a week. Oh, Arthur, I can't stand it anymore. I really can't! What if it's you next? What if you don't come home one night and the next day they find your body- Oh, Arthur! Quit, you have to! Please!"

"I can't quit," Arthur answered softly. "If I do, we'd be even worse off, especially now with another baby. No. I can't quit. It's out of the question... Now, we must find a name for this little baby. How about Charlotte?"

Molly stared into the baby's eyes. "No, she's not a Charlotte... Hmm... Yes! Arthur, we'll name her Ginevra."

"But that's my name!" Mrs. Prewitt said suddenly. She was holding a bloodied dishrag in her left hand and her wand in her right.

"Exactly," Molly grinned.

"Yes, I like that," Arthur smiled. "But we should shorten it down a bit. How 'bout we call her 'Ginny', short for Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

"Yes," Molly replied happily. "Yes, that's perfect."

**StrawberryBonBon**


End file.
